


We All Want Love(We All Want Honor)

by NebulaWrites



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kitsunes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Different Dimensions, Light Angst, M/M, Tajima and Butsuma are horrible fathers, That quickly dissolves into faint angst, Who Am I Kidding?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: Their meetings started as just them chaperoning their brothers. Then slowly it became either stolen visits for themselves or something akin to a double date with Itama and Izuna. Madara and thought nothing could go wrong. He was wrong.





	We All Want Love(We All Want Honor)

**Author's Note:**

> I scrapped four ideas before sticking with this one, it was definitely fun and it even sets things up for another one of the MadaTobi week prompts! Lol, I hope you enjoy~! MadaTobi week Day 2 'Alternate Universe'!
> 
> Title from 'Undone' by FFH.

It was his favorite time of day.

Settled on a branch, high amongst the leaves, he keeps himself on the balls of his feet – waiting eagerly for who would undoubtedly show. A branch above him, his brother shifts his weight from one foot to the other – very nearly just as eager as he was – and, as ever, they jump down at the same time at the careful flicker of chakra and magic that oh so few could manage. The rift glows in a warming welcome as they duck in, and his eyes are immediately drawn to the taller of the two waiting for them. White hair seemed to glow because of this dimension's eerily constant lighting – yet it still contained its usual carefully maintained messiness – and pale skin seemed faintly paler than usual while red eyes were glossed over as an after effect of opening the rift.

This dimension was separate from the world they lived in. This is where their leader lived, a great kitsune who had little to no tolerance for his siblings so he chose to remain here to avoid being bothered by them. The Land of Fire was filled with kitsunes just like them, and only ones with eight tails could live in this dimension with Kurama. Few could actually open the rift to come here, though, and that's what made the one in front of him special in a way no one else really seemed to grasp.

Tobirama had a direct connection to this world, a connection he seldom took for granted. A connection he used only to give the four of them a break from their clans' war.

Izuna hurries forward, catching Itama in a hug and spinning around with the smaller kitsune in his arms. Itama laughs happily, his single tail curling around Izuna as Izuna's five tails wave with his glee. Madara chuckles quietly, stepping around them to touch the back of Tobirama's hand. "We're through, you can close it," he tells the two-tailed kitsune, watching over his shoulder as the rift flickers like a dying candle flame in the wind before looking back at the other in time to see the other's eyes come back into sharp focus.

"Behave you two," Tobirama tells their brothers before taking Madara's hand and guiding him away with a gentle pull. "You know what time we meet back here."

Itama reassures him that they'll be here and it's only the faint twitch to one of Tobirama's tails that makes Madara aware that he doesn't quite believe the youngest of them. "The later they are, the more time we have together." Madara can't help but point out, lengthening his stride to come up to Tobirama's side, nudging the other even as a pure white tail flicks his back.

"Time is different here," Tobirama reminds him. "If we're here too long we'll be found out."

A voice – one neither of them evidently are expecting – cuts in dryly, saying, "You've already been found out, Tobirama."

Behind them, there's a scream and they both whip around to gape at the sight of none other than Uchiha Tajima dragging Itama back by the hair as Izuna picks himself up off the ground – eyes wild in fear. "Itama!" Tobirama shouts, and it's the only thing Madara can do to follow the other teenager as he dives for his brother. Butsuma flickers into existence out of nowhere, grabbing Tobirama by the front of his shirt and bodily hauling him around, sword coming up towards Madara's throat and making the five-tailed kitsune come up short, breathing out harshly in surprise. Red eyes meet black as Tobirama grabs at his father's hands, demanding that he not hurt Madara.

"You _stupid boy_ ," Butsuma snarls, giving Tobirama a shake before letting him go just to backhand him. "Fornicating with the enemy? I'll have your tails for this!"

Madara nearly snarls, because there was nothing crueler than taking any amount of a kitsune's tails, but taking tails from a kitsune with only two? That was all but giving them a death sentence. The only thing that stops him from saying anything is the look that's shot at him – a silent warning – as Tobirama picks himself up, meeting Butsuma's glare with hard eyes. "They're only the 'enemy' because you say they are! Everyone is sick of the war, it's understandable that we wanted a break from the fighting-!"

"Shut up!"

The next hit thrown makes Madara duck under the Senju's sword, promptly taking a stand in front of the white-haired Senju, catching the blow with a snarl. "Madara, get over here now. Neither of you is allowed to see these _scum_ ever again, do you hear me?" Tajima says coldly, all but throwing Itama at Butsuma and keeping Izuna by his side with a white-knuckled grip on his shoulder. Madara glances between his father and Butsuma, gritting his teeth and growling lowly.

"Can't you two just drop your pride and give up on the war?! Don't you want your clan mates – your _friends and family_ – to stop dying? Don't you want them safe?!" he shouts.

"Father, she can't keep the rift open any longer..." an unfamiliar voice says as another teen drops down next to Butsuma, carefully not looking at either Itama or Tobirama. Butsuma grunts, shoving his sword in the four-tailed kitsune's hands before grabbing Madara and forcibly shoving him towards Tajima. It's only because Tobirama isn't behind him anymore that Madara catches the other's expression – wide-eyed and gutted – and when he looks Itama is wearing the exact same one. Tajima grabs his shoulder tightly, pulling him back a step closer and Madara glares at his father, hate building in his chest rapidly.

Butsuma delivers them a glare – heated and absolutely murderous – before he shoves Itama into movement, grabbing Tobirama and yanking him alone in the same motion. "If any of you are found together again," Tajima warns darkly. "You won't live to see them ever again."

He doesn't want to go with the tug on his shoulder, wants to cut his father's hand off and go after the Senju group to stop them, but he knows better. Swallowing his anger takes effort as he follows towards the rift that he hadn't noticed before, on the other side he can see his and Izuna's cousin, Hikaku, waiting in the opening and looking terrified.

As he should, Madara thinks bitterly, narrowing his eyes at the younger kitsune and trying to ignore the way his heart feels heavier with each step he takes away from Tobirama, cursing the two that brought their fathers here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
